Blazewing
by Lyoko Barbossa
Summary: Not good with summaries, just a Ben 10 fanfic with a slight Naruto crossover in it. You'll be surprised. Ch. 4 and filler are up!
1. Chapter 1

Greetings and Bienvenue my wonderful viewing audience.

You are about to embark on a historic... uh, Ben... WTF are you doin?

Ben: *looks at Barbossa* Um... nothin?

Me: Beeeeeeeeeeeen...

Ben: Oh alright... I was looking at the pics you made of me and Gwen... *sigh* I just wish that would REALLY happen...

Me: Well don' git yer undies inna bunch, matey. 'cause dat's JUST what me and da co-author of Blazewing, xxchazywooxx, are gonna do, even though he/she/it be not a Bwen shipper.

xxchazywooxx: Shmow Zow!

Ben: REALLY??? Oh thank you so much-

Me: Now don' git yer hopes up yet, we still be havin' a few more chappies befer we do da good stuff, savvy?

Ben: Savvy...

Me: Now on with the story

Disclaimer: Neither me nor chazzy own Ben 10 nor Naruto... If I did, Ben 10 would be Naruto in desguise just so that Ben and Gwen could be together. ROFL

* * *

"I like that kid" Ben smiled as he watched the pod fly off into the sky. Looking over his shoulder, he spies his cousin. His lips unconsciously turn themselves into a smile and his heart flutters. Looking back up at the sky he whispers softly to himself,

"This is the best summer of my life.."

An hour later of refueling and preparation Benjamin and Gwen find themselves soaring threw the wonderful darkness of space. Squirming in his seat Ben pokes a shoulder belonging to the rock hard alien, Tetrax. Tetrax finally annoyed of the little finger poking at his shoulder he turns from his seat and glares.

"I need to um. Go." Raising an eyebrow Tetrax responds,

"There's no where to go. We are in the middle of space you know."

"No um.. i need to..pee.." Mouthing an 'O' as a response the alien directs the boy to a bathroom.

As Ben enters the bathroom, he locks the door behind him and stares at himself in the mirror, reminiscing on his previous life: the one that got him here in the first place.  
~FLASHBACK NO JUTSU~  
CHIDORI!!!  
RASENGAN!!!  
As the two attacks drew closer to each other, Naruto soon realized that it would be worthless to try and bring Sasuke back without injuring the raven haired genin, so he decided to pull some of his chakra back out of the wind orb before it killed both of them. Sasuke didn't notice this as the attacks collided at full speed.  
Naruto was thrown into the river below as Sasuke landed on the cliff opposite where he launched his Chidori. His wings withdrew to his body, his skin became pale, and his hair shortened as he reverted back to his normal form. "Something's not right..." Sasuke thought, but put it off as his mind playing tricks on him.  
Kakashi managed to reach Sasuke before he took off and stopped him dead in his tracks with a Dreamless Sleep genjutsu. Pakun tried to sniff out the blond haired genin, but could find no trace of him anywhere. Both the summoner and the summoned had assumed the worst. Kakashi cursed himself for not stopping Sasuke sooner. The copy cat nin then grabbed the unconscious boy by his hair and litterally dragged his ass back to Konoha, with Pakun a good step behind.  
Back in the river, Naruto was still conscious, but waited for Kakashi to leave before surfacing. "At least the pink banshee will have her precious Sasu-GAY back," Naruto thought. At this thought, the Kyuubi had come up with a brilliant idea and said, "How about I send you to a world that will accept you: one that will not try to kill you because of me." Naruto froze halfway on the bank and out of the river. The thought of a world without being called a demon brought his interest to the sky, and if it didn't Kyuubi's next remark would have. "I'll also give you a mother and father that will love you, even IF you are not their biological son." That did it for our whisker marked ninja, as he said, "Take me there, PLEASE!!! I'll do anything, just please: GET ME OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE!!!"  
"Hook, line, and sinker." the demon thought, and he replied, "Very well, all you have to do is call my name: my REAL name." Naruto thought for a moment and said, "Hey wait a minute, what IS your name?" "That's for you to decide, as I don't have one of my own." the fox replied. Naruto thought for what seemed to be hours until he decided on a name.  
"Terra..." he whispered. "What was that?" "Terra: your new name." Naruto replied, "it means: earth or essence of the earth." "Hmph, I have no idea where that came from, but it's a very beautiful name for one such as myself. Very well, we shall leave now. Oh and before I forget, you'll have an unbreakable genjutsu on you that even I cannot remove in order to change your appearance and age. Deal?" "Deal." And the deed was done."

--  
"NO!!!" Ben slams his fists onto his temple, before continuing his rant. "That's not you anymore, baka. Those days are behind you, now. You are not Naruto Uzumaki, knucklehead ninja of Konoha, but Ben Tennyson, wearer of the Omnitrix." His arms slump to his sides.

"But... Kami I miss everyone... I just hope everyone's doing okay without me around..." With a sigh he reaches out his hand and places it on the nousil of what he guessed was a sink. Turning the nousil, a think liquid pours from the main tube, quickly he shuts the liquid off and recoils his hand back in disgust. He grabs a towel that was thrown lazily onto the counter to wipe the thick green liquid from his hand. He jumps as red light flashes around the room. A large deep voice echos inside the small room,

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Intruder in Section 4127, Air pressure depleting."

Ben's mouth pulled into a smirk. He rose his hand to his face and pulled the trigger up from the omnitrix.

"Hero time." He said confidently to himself as he pushed the lever down.

As the glow of the watch encompassed him, the demon within finally started to awaken from behind it's seal. "Finally, after 6 years, my chakra has been restored," the Kyuubi, now known as Terra, said. "Let's see what the Kit's been up to..." It went through it's jailor's memories with much interest, especially upon the memory of the Omnitrix. "Oooh, how fun. This could be my way of escaping without leaving my prison. All of those other 'aliens' seem to be no fun, so let's see what happens when I throw 'MY' DNA into the mix." And so it did.  
Ben felt wierd as the glow finally faded. He couldn't describe the feeling that it was 'deja vu' all over again. He decided to look down at his new body and found that it resembled an overgrown red fox that stood at Grandpa Max's height on all fours. "What the?" he thought. As if his deja vu told him, he looked behind him to find 9 swishing ribbon-like fox tails behind him. "how in the--" he began to question himself, until he realized what had happened.  
"Terra..." he growled out. His voice was a combination of his own voice and a demonic voice. Ben then said to himself, "Damn fox, I'll have to have a little chat with him later... Right now, I have to help out the others... especially Gwen." "Now why in the world did I just say that?" he thought, then put the thought aside as he thought it was because of what happened on Zenon and didn't want it to happen again.  
As he shook his head, he ran out of the bathroom and to where he assumed Section 4127 was.


	2. Chapter 2

KABOOM!!!  
Gwen runs out of the room before swiftly turning around and using her magic to form a barrier as lasers begin pinning her down. Once the laser barrage ends, probably to re-energize, she makes a run for it down a corridor, her pursuers close afoot.

"Danmit, these things are just like cockroaches... What the hell are they?" Gwen thought to herself as her insect-like humanoid chasers begin to launch another volley of lasers at her. "DANMIT TA HELL!!!!" she cursed as a laser singed her hair just as she turns a corner, "that took me SIX F!#ING HOURS to fix!"

She began to run again, using her shielding magic once again to block the onslaught, but it did not slow it down.

Benjamin sticks his nose in the air, taking in a long whiff of the large ship. Growling softly at himself he begins to jerk his body forward in a running position. Silently he makes his way to the fight.

Gwen turns on a corner and screams as she sees a wolf, larger than her grandfather max towering over her. Instinctively she points her hand at the creature and goes to read a spell, until a familiar symbol comes into her vision.

"B-ben?"

The wolf-like creature's only reply was a leap over the auborn haired girl towards her pursuers. Gwen then noticed two things, 1: the wolf had fox-like ears and 2: nine tails swished from behind the creature. As she witnessed these features, the creature stopped and gave a loud roar. Though not as potent as Ben-Wolf's howl, it was enough to disorient the insectoids.

That's when he made his move. He used two of his tails to impale the three alien invaders and flung them to the floor, killing them on impact. He noticed the green blood on his tails and simply flicked it off. He reared his head to a horrified Gwen and said in his dual tone voice,

"And by the way, it's Foxy-Ben."

Though it was hard to see, with the darkness starting to find its way into the hallway. She noted the smirk on the aliens face. Memories flashes threw the ten year old's head of the one alien that had ever been able to cause Ben to not be himself. Ghostfreak. And she did not need that at the moment.

The creature turned to face the girl. Moving his head up, he brought it down quickly next to the girl. Purring silently his teeth dug into the back of her shirt, causing the girl to whimper softly. With a quick move he brought his head up, and placed her on his back. One of the nine tails moved to support her. His ear twitched as he began to run. Sniffing the air several times to locate the piolet of the ship, and the dimondhead alien that accompanied him.

Oh trust me, stuff like this happens daily for me, rofl

As they neared the cock-pit, Foxy-Ben and Gwen notice that the door is already blown open as well as the sounds of laser cross-fire. Foxy-Ben growls in frustration at getting here too late, but barges in anyway, with Gwen on his back. They both see that Tetrax and Glutto are pinned down behind a control console by the same insect aliens that chased Gwen around. Gwen hastely jumps off the fox's back and runs to the piolot and bounty-hunter while Foxy-Ben jumps into the fray, clawing and slashing everything in sight, as well as using all nine of his tails to impale 3 invaders' heads per tail, instantly killing them.

"What kind of alien has THAT kind of killer intent?" Tetrax asks to no one in particular as the scene unveils itself before the trio.

"*bleep glob blub* I honestly do not know" Glutto responds. (and FYI, he's speaking in human tongue, but still makes the noises before he speaks) Gwen could only think of one thing that could rival such KI.

"A demon..."

"*bleep glob blub* A what now?"

"In ancient times, there were creatures on Planet Earth known simply as either mythical beasts or demons: both of which could take on the form of a common day animal. One such example is a myth about a legendary fox with more than one tail that, if one were unfortunate enough to witness, would bring an end to the viewer's life as well as those he or she cherished most. But the most tailed foxes I've ever read about were only two-tailed, not nine-tailed..." Gwen explained.

Ben's ears perked as a familiar beeping sound burned threw his skull. Growling his form changed back into that of the ten year old boy. Looking at Gwen he said,

"Time to go." Spying the reinforcements the cousins took there place behind the two aliens. Ben reached down and pulled a pipe off of its container inside the ship. Moving himself slightly in front of his cousin he braced himself for battle..

The quartet had fought valiantly against the onslaught, though Ben was doing the worst of the four. He had to figure out some way of evening the playing field. Suddenly, an idea came to him; albeit a risky one.

"Only one hope left," he mentally concluded, "I have to use THAT move again, but I'm out of practice so I need to drag some of these guys away: at least three of 'em."

As he jumped out into the open, he yelled at the top of his, "HEY, YOU CYBERNETIC BOZONS!!! OVER HERE!!" Four of the invaders looked in his direction as Gwen scolded her cousin, "BEN! What the hell are you doing?!" "CAN'T CATCH ME!!!" he yelled, ignoring his carrot-topped cousin, and ran out into the hallway with the invaders. "Damn, one more than I wanted... aw well." he cursed himself.

After a few minutes of running, he stopped, turned around and waited for his pursuers. As if on cue, they stopped just a few feet away. All of them stood still, as if staring the boy down. Ben dropped the pipe he had in his hand. All of the aliens saw this as a challenge to hand-to-hand combat, and dropped their own weapons. "Bingo," Ben chirped silently as he began sending chakra to his hand and forged it into a ball the size of a baseball. The stare down continued until Ben charged at the invaders. They saw this and charged him as well. Ben extended the hand that held the chakra ball and yelled at the top of his lungs:

"TAKE THIS! RASENGAN!!!"

As the attack landed on one of the aliens, the other three stopped in their tracks in just enough time to get slammed by their own crew member into the opposite wall, spinning all the while.

"YEAH! Boom baby!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all ye loyal Bwen fans, Barbossa and chazzy here!

xxchazywooxx: HEY!!! *slaps Barbossa by accident* O_o Oops...

Barbossa: ... I'll... be fergettin' that ever happened... anyway...

Barbossa and xxchazywooxx: Neither of us own Ben 10 or Naruto, just the story line and the OCs that pop up, such as the aliens that invaded in the previous chapter!

Ben and Gwen: *hugging each other* And now: ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!

Ben's victory was short lived when another explosion shook the entire ship to it's foundations. The next thing he knew, Gwen, Tetrax, and Glutto were running right at him while fending off their chasers. "Ben!! Gwen!! Get to the escape pod before it's too late! We'll cover you!" Tetrax orderd.

"No way, Tetrax!" Ben rudely declined.

"Yeah, we're in this until the bitter end!" Gwen, miraculously agreed. "Wait, did I just agree with Ben? AGAIN???" Gwen thought. "Sorry, but the Omnitrix and it's bearer, as well as any relatives, are top priority! Get inside that escape pod, NOW!!!" Tetrax argued. "*bleep glob blub* I'll take you to there, just stay behind me!" Glutto stated as he grabbed Ben and Gwen by their arms with his tentacle, despite their arguing. Tetrax saw that they were out of harms way for now and decided to go all out against their invaders.

The trio found themselves standing outside the large door to lead them to sactuary. Ben glanced back at the now fiery hall way.

"But Te-" his sentence was cut off as he was pushed along with his cousin into the pod. Running to the door the blob presses the button allowing the door to close into the boys face.

"No!" The ten year old hit the door frantically, but soon found himself flown back by the force of the take off. Looking at his cousin with worried eyes, they found themselves floating in space watching the ship before them go ablaze.

The Tennyson cousins just stared out of the square of transparent glass that separated them from the vacuum of space with looks of shocked horror on their faces. Gwen succumbed to her grief and began mourning the loss of her first crush, Glutto, tears falling freely down her pale cheecks while Ben's own tears fell down his face as he slammed his fist onto the door, his head following suite as he mourned the loss of the first alien he ever met first hand. Though Ben was silent with only a few quiet sobs, his cousin was in a worse shape than he'd ever seen.

Her tears began to blind her eyes, which were turning red, her sobs and hiccoughs (AN that's actually how you spell hiccups)became louder with each passing second. Ten minutes had passed and Gwen's crying had reached it's peak, but showed no signs of slowing down. Ben knew that, for her, this was unhealthy and needed to stop. His own tear stained face turned to his cousin's own, and all Ben saw was sorrow: pure, heartbreaking, soul shattering sorrow. Sorrow that could turn even the tyranic Vilgax's crusty green heart... if he even has a heart.

"C'mon, dobe, think." Ben thought. As if to do the thinking for his brain, Ben's body acted on it's own, gently pushing off the door with his feet so as to gently glide to his cousin, who continued to cry and didn't notice this. When the distance between the two finally closed, Ben put his arms tenderly around Gwen's slender frame, embracing her with as much serenity as he could muster. His left hand made it's way to the back of Gwen's head while his right began to rub her back softly and slowly, as if he was holding a glass statue of her that would break at the slightest amount of pressure.

Gwen still had not noticed and probably wouldn't have had it not been for Ben whispering in her ear, "It's ok, Gwen... I'm here... There's no need to be by yourself anymore... I'll protect you..." Normally, she would have thought it was the corniest thing Ben had said in his entire life, but she wasn't her usual self. She had found solace in his words and embraced him, holding her head onto his shoulder, crying what few tears were left in her onto his shirt.

"B-ben?"

"Yeah gwen?"

"... Never let go..."

Ben paused for a mere second before replying.

"I won't."

As things were calming down, something hit the pod.


	4. Chapter 4

Barbossa: OKAY!!! Another chapter up!

xxchazywooxx: Whew... this one was a pain, my comp was goofing up and I couldn't pst fast enough...

Barbossa: *stares at chazy with confusion* ... Who said anything about a deadline?

Ben: I did.

xxchazywooxx: Yup, he did! And what Ben wants, Ben gets! *stands triumphantly and laughs like Action Bastard from Shin-Chan*

Barbossa and Gwen: Oh god...

Sasuke: Neither Lyoko nor woo own Ben 10 nor Naruto... There, I said it, now can I PLEASE go now...?

A large sound rocked the pod. Gwen held tighter to Benjamin. Ben grimaced at the tight embrace but found himself looking at the attacker. The attacker's face appeared to be a cross between a lizard, a wasp, and a pterodactyl, with reptilian scales going across it's head, multifaceted eyes shaped like two sideways D's, a pincer like mouth, and a single horn-like protrusion on the top of it's head. Ben's eyes widened in fear. Looking down at the girl holding tightly onto his form he covered her with his own body to shield her from the impact.

As the invader pulled it's arm back to slam it onto the window, a much larger object knocked it off, barely scraping the pod. Both cousins looked out to see that nothing was there anymore, and stared out the window with confused faces. After a few moments of silence, Ben decided to break the ice... Badly...

"Heh heh, um... I think, uh... that was it's mom telling it to not play with it's food?"

At this, Gwen was tempted to bat her dim-witted cousin upside the head, but instead deciding on slapping the palm of her hand on her face. "Doofus..." she mentally stated. They both released the embrace they had on each other and began to look around. Neither of them had been able to figure out how to operative anything other than the holo-deck of Tetrax's ship (in Ben's case, it was this and his ex-hover board). Even though they had to, neither of the two were brave enough to figure out how to operate their current temporary transporter.

Glaring at the control's Benjamin hit the corner of the console in a fury.  
"How could this happen!"

"Ben calm down, It's gonna be OK.." The cousin stated placing a hand among the younger's shoulder. Looking at her, he felt the anger building inside of him flow out of him in waves. Looking off to his side he stated coldly,

"We could have helped them. Instead were stuck in the pod floating aimlessly in an asteroid field! " The ten year old held a shaky finger at the glass window on the side of the pod. Large dark boulder like rocks floated past them. Some even grazing the pod.

Gwen's face turned white in recognition. "A-ast-teroid f-field?" she stuttered. Ben turned to realize what he had said, might mean the end of both of there lives.

"Yeah.." He said with a knot tightening his throat.

Both cousins stared out at the asteroids when another, much harder, collision hit the tiny space craft. This collision caused the alarm to go off, which incidentally was a good thing as it directed them to the console that controlled the pod. Ben immediately kicked off the wall, floating into the control console in order to find out how it works, while Gwen was still shell-shocked from the impact.

"Gwen! I need you're help! If we can't figure out how to work this thing, we'll be squashed like pancakes!"

This pulled Gwen out of her shocked state. Even though she knew that the vaccume of space would kill them first, he still had a point. Both cousins began to push buttons on the console, all the while asteroids were zipping past them. Gwen had hit a button that looked like an arrow which pointed to the right and the pod's thrusters ejected from the left side of the space craft, causing the pod to move out of the way of an incoming asteroid.

"Alright, Gwen, ya did it!" Ben shouted in victory, but he had spoken too soon. Another, albeit smaller, asteroid hit the rear of the pod, causing pressure build-up in one of the nearby pipes. The pressure blew the pipe up, sending a shard of metal the size of a butcher knife into Gwen's left calf. Gwen yowled in pain and held her leg tightly, trying to cancel out the pain and prevent blood loss.

Ben's eyes widen. Quickly he goes to pull his shirt of when a shaky hand grabs his.

"B-ben what are you doing!?!"

"Saving yer life dweeb! don't ask me why..." He muttered. Removing his shirt he placed it around her wound. Tightening it to keep the blood from pouring out of it. Looking up at the still shaky figure he gave a small smile and quickly said,

"Your not gonna tell Grandpa are you?"

The older cousin just rolled her eyes at the unneeded question as she began to tend to her own wound. Ben took this opportunity to begin steering the pod from the asteroids battering the sides of the pod. Occasionally looking over his shoulder at his wounded cousin he continued the attempt of steering the pod.

Gwen grabbed hold of a pole on the wall to steady herself from the constant floating. Accidentally she found her self being pulled upward by Benjamen's misunderstanding of the controls.

"BEN!"

"Sorry.." Ben looked over to his cousin who by now was blushing trying to keep her shirt from floating upward. In the awkward moment, Ben felt heat rise to his cheeks as he pressed another button steadying the ship.

"O-ok i think i got it now..."

After near flawlessly avoiding the asteroids one by one, Ben decided to check back up on Gwen, who was doing slightly better, but was still in immense pain.

"How're you doin', Gwen?" Ben asked. She looked at him face-to-face and glared at him before replying "Do you even need to ASK?" Ben, only slightly hurt, let out a silent laugh as he helped her to adjust the shirt-gone-bandage on her leg. Though he didn't know alot about medical care, he knew enough that if the leg remained unattended, she could at best lose her leg and at worse... lose her life. For the next what felt like eight hours, Ben continued to check up on Gwen while trying to figure out how to prevent her problem from getting worse. Even though she visibly felt annoyed at him watching her like a hawk, deep down Gwen felt happy having all of his attention on her, even if it's just because of her leg.

Another three hours passed before both cousins felt exhausted and decided to sleep as much as they could... after all, surviving an invasion of a spaceship and avoiding asteroids as well as trying to keep the infection down without any medical supplies can be VERRRRRRRY tiring. Two hours after they went to sleep, Ben was awakened by a very TO'd fox. "I'M BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORED!!! Can we PLEASE do SOMETHING fun before I DIE of boredom!?" "Hey, ya damn fox, do ya MIND? I'm trying to get some sleep... I'm exhausted..." was the fox's answer, though the demon lord was NOT going to take "no" for an answer. "Oh c'mon, kit. At least make it to wear you're mind isn't a sewer so that I can frolic arou-" but Kyuubi was interrupted when the two heard a soft groan coming from Gwen's sleeping form.

Ben turned to figure out what was going on, only to see that she began lashing about; twisting and turning while muttering in her sleep. "... no........ don't...... I won....... don't leave me..." That was all he needed to hear to realize Gwen was having a nightmare. He slowly floated to his cousin and wrapped his arms around her slender frame in an attempt to calm her, but this only made him able to hear exactly what she was saying.

"Tetrax... Glutto... Don't die on us... I won't let you... No, BEN... not you, two... please... don't leave me..."

Ben began to feel burning tears forming in his eyes as they started up the waterworks, but Gwen's nightmare was not done yet.

"Ben... please, don't leave... you were the only one in the family who ever truely understood me... heck... you were the only 'person' who ever truely understood me... You stood by me in the best and worst of times, comforted me, and gave me a shoulder to cry on... I can't lose you, Ben... Please... don't leave me..."

At this, Ben's tears fell freely down his face as he rubbed the back of Gwen's head with her face buried in his chest.

"Shhhhhhhhh... it's alright, Gwen... it's just a dream... I'm -- I'm not gonna leave ya..." That's where Ben decides to say one of his oldest catchphrases from his old life, "... Dattebayo." He leaned in and kissed the top of her head before he, too, fell to the power of sleep. He didn't know that Gwen let a small smile tug at her face before she let her dreams claim her.

Barbossa: lol Wow... Longest chapter so far... Now I have to work on a filler chapter...


	5. Filler 1

Barbossa: Chazy had nothing to do with this chappy... I kinda gave her a break... I just hope she isn't getting into trouble...

Anyway, neither Chazy nor myself own Naruto or Ben 10.

"Three years…

Three years since I attempted to defect from Konoha…

Three years since I fought the dobe known as Naruto Uzumaki…

Three years since Kakashi-sensei returned me to the village…

Three years since the dobe disappeared…

That's right, you heard me, that cowardly gaki ran away and disappeared… or so I believe…

Since his disappearance, his name was uttered in the village as if the villagers were talking about one of their most prized possessions that was stolen from right under their noses. Everyone who knew the gaki personally, however, were the hardest hit out of all the village. Team Gai has, as Rock Lee says it, "lost all of their youthfulness." Yeesh... Dog boy and his mutt are both too depressed to even train, Hinata has almost given up on her will to live. The only thing keeping her from going off the deep end and killing herself is the fact that there's a very small chance that Naruto will come back.

Sakura isn't much better either… Ever since she found out that Naruto disappeared she practically BEGGED Tsunade for retirement so that she could search for Naruto on her own. She was declined said retirement, but was instead offered an apprenticeship with Tsunade herself. Sakura gladly accepted the offer and has been training under Tsunade ever since.

Speaking of the Hokage, Tsunade has been drinking herself into the worst stupor anyone has ever seen when she is not training Sakura… Kinda sad, really. The strongest kunoichi in the world brought down by the disappearance of the only person she saw as her son.

As for myself, though I found an alternative way of unlocking the Mangekyo Sharingan, I have been missing the dobe a lot… He was honestly the closest thing I had to a best friend, and come hell or high water, I'm NOT gonna lose my friend again… I already had to do that once with my mother. After all, 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

After some convincing from myself and Tsunade, the council decided to send the best trackers of the Aburame, Inuzuka, and Hyuuga clans to find Naruto. Jiraiya used his spy network to try and locate Naruto, but couldn't even get a trace of an idea where he went. I myself have been looking for him as well, but with a more direct approach. Even Gaara of the desert has been aiding us in the search by providing Kankuro and Temari.

I was looking around where I last saw the dobe at the Valley of the End… I had not left a single stone unturned… literally. I guess… he'll let us find him when he's re -- What the?"

Sasuke looks at what appears to be a cloud of red pollen near the bank of the river. Using his Sharingan, he finds out that it's chakra residue.

"It's the gaki's chakra from when he fought me… He must have used up a LOT of chakra to leave this much residue…"

The cloud was no bigger than his fist, but at least it was a clue to what happened to Naruto.

"I have to tell Tsunade to call off the search…"


End file.
